Familia de sangre
by Protortema
Summary: <html><head></head>Finn se encuentra con su familia de sangre y debe a aprender a liberar todo su poder para luchar contra un enemigo con el que nunca esperaba enfrentarse. Finn deberá decidir que es más importante su familia o sus amigos, al lado de quienes debe luchar y a quienes debe destruir.</html>


Nota: he estado un tiempo inactivo desde que termine "Historia de un cadáver" pero he vuelto con una nueva historia.

Cap.1- Por la familia

**Tierra de Ooo - Fuerte del Árbol**

En la noche solo iluminada por las estrellas, un joven humano se tumbaba en su cama de su solitaria casa. Jake se había mudado con su esposa, Arcoíris. BMO y Neptor habían salido en un viaje autodescubrimiento robótico o algo así, Finn no lo entendió muy bien. Y de Shelby no se sabía nada al igual de los animales que habitaban el árbol que habían desaparecido, árbol que cada día se cubría de una ligera capa de polvo ignorada por su único habitante, Finn el humano.

El humano se tumbó en la cama y se sumergió con todas sus dudas en el reino de los sueños.

**Sueño de Finn – Ciudad de los perdidos**

Finn caminaba por la ciudad consumida por las sombras. Una ciudad de altos edificios negros iluminados por una cantidad impensable de carteles de neón en formas de flechas que guiaban al héroe hasta el edifico más alto.

Finn examino el edificio asombrado por su altura, la azotea no se divisaba debido a que estaba más allá de las nubes. El golpe de una espada contra el suelo le desvió a la realidad del sueño, se giró para observar a un ser hecho de sombras.

-Por fin nos reencontramos Fenrir.- dijo la sombra acercándose a Finn, -¿No te importara que ponga a prueba tus habilidades?- volvió a hablar la sombra.-No sé de quién hablas yo soy Finn el humano, héroe de la Tierra de Ooo.- dijo el joven con convicción.

-Más que humano eres un nefilim, veras tu padre fue el último superviviente humano e hizo un pacto con una mujer demonio y de ahí naciste tu… bueno creo que deberíamos hablar también del pacto y del sexo creo que ya tienes la edad para hablar de temas de adultos, es decir, ya tienes 16 años. Yo a tu edad ya tenía mi propio harem, tú también lo tendrás, es cosa de familia pero basta de charlas que comience el combate.-dijo el misterioso ser lanzándole una espada a Finn sacando otra de su propio cuerpo.

La sombra se dirigió hacia Finn a toda velocidad pero Finn esquivo de un salto, el joven se sorprendió de lo alto que había saltado en un instante la sombra apareció detrás de él.-¿Impresionado, verdad Fenrir? el sello que ocultaba todo tu poder y te hacía pasar por un simple humano se ha roto, esto no es más que una muestra de todo lo que eres capaz de hacer.- dijo la sombra sonriendo.

Ambos guerreros descendían con brutalidad hacia el suelo mientras intercambiaban golpes de espadas. Al llegar al suelo corrieron en direcciones opuestas tan rápido que apenas podían verse. Al final los dos guerreros se miraban desafiantes.-Bien, vas mejorando pero casi todo tendrás que aprenderlo sobre la marcha. Para el final Fenrir libera tu espíritu interior, libera a la criatura de tu interior, muestra la verdadera forma de tu bestia astral.-dijo la sombra con confianza. Finn no comprendía las palabras del extraño ser pero algo en su interior le decía que confiara en él. Finn concentro toda su energía en su ser hasta ver una luz azul en su interior.

Finn sonrió victorioso y corrió en dirección a su oponente liberando todo su poder.-Por fin lo has comprendido- dijo la sombra abalanzándose sobre su rival. - ¡Fenrir Canidae , gran lobo del inframundo¡- grito Finn mientras sus ojos se volvían amarillos.- ¡Cerbero Canidae, perro guardián del inframundo!- grito la sombra mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos. Las espadas delos luchadores se rompieron al contacto entre sí.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Finn exhausto por el combate. Su adversario sonrió, de un chasquido todas las sombras que cubrían su cuerpo desaparecieron mostrando un hombre de unos 35 años rubio de ojos azules muy parecido a Finn. –Soy Cerbero tu tío y tú mi sobrino me vas ayudar a rescatar a tu madre.- dijo Cerbero tapando la nariz de Finn con dos dedos.-Ahora despierta.- dijo Cerbero.

**Fin del sueño**

Finn se despertó de un salto de la cama. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, se asomó por la ventana para observar el amanecer.-Que sueño más raro he tenido- dijo Finn.- Si los sueños son a veces raros pero ahora dúchate que tenemos que rescatar a tu madre.-dijo Cerbero en la puerta del dormitorio. Finn se giró para encontrarse con su supuesto tío vistiendo una armadura ligera de color rojo.

-Espera entonces ¿el sueño era real? ¿eres mi tío?- pregunto Finn confuso.- Si eres mi sobrino y podemos ir ya al parte en la que rescatamos a tu madre, joder mira que eres lento.-dijo Cerbero que empujo a Finn al baño para que se duchara dándole ropa nueva.

Tras salir del baño Finn llevaba una armadura ligera muy parecida a la de su tío pero de color azul. Cerbero sonrió y le entrego a su sobrino una espada azul con un ojo.-Qué espada más rara.- dijo Finn observando el regalo de su tío.-Oh perdona, nefilim, como tú eres tan corriente.- surgió una voz de la espada mientras su ojo violeta miraba a Finn de mala manera.- Yo soy Any, una mujer demonio de gran poder encerrada en esta arma.

-En realidad es una pirada encerrada en una espada- dijo Cerbero entre risas.- Bueno vas a contarme tu historia ¿Quién eres y que sabes de mi madre?- pregunto Finn. Cerbero miro a su sobrino mientras acariciaba su barbilla.- Bien… ya te he contado que tu padre hizo un pacto con mi hermana para darte a luz, su deseo era asegurar la supervivencia de la raza humana pero cuando te tuvo entre sus brazos vio como eras pese al sello, pudo ver al demonio latente en ti y asustado te abandono en un bosque. Tu madre y yo queríamos rescatarte pero un demonio que odiaba a nuestra familia nos tendió una emboscada y nos encerró en una celda. Yo he logrado escapar pero no sé dónde está encerrada mi querida hermana Delepitore. En lo referente a tu y yo somos demonios Canidae… que es una forma bonita de decir canido…. lobos, perros, dingos, zorros, coyotes y chacales pero llamándonos Canidae suena mejor ya sabes cómo no fuéramos animales. Tu madre es una zorra… pero me refiero al animal no al insulto. No me preguntes porque tu siendo un lobo, tu madre una zorra, tu tío un perro y tus abuelos unos coyotes porque no lo sé.- concluyo Cerbero abriendo un portal que los llevaría rescate de Delepitore.


End file.
